


Burning Embers

by queenofthenorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthenorth/pseuds/queenofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her blood sings begging for the dream mans touch. </p><p>The dragons were said to have been born from the nether world as they remain unmarked by the burning flames of fire. The bloodline was supposed to have disappeared after the final battle of the rebellion. When Sansa Stark is born with the imprint of the long lost house a distant roar could be heard through the black northern night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge: Touched

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> All characters and houses remain that of the great author George R.R. Martin. Some things have been changed to better fit the storyline. This is going to be my first attempt at a fanfiction so bear with me for a bit as it wont be polished or perfect. Some characters may be a little different then how they are derived in the book or show hopefully not too much. Anyway, read and enjoy!

The night was chilled even though the summer winds blew. 

Moonlight touched the dark brick walls of the building casting a haunting image at the late hour. Oil based lamps burned allowing for some sort of clear vision through the black hallways. As the outside world slept in peace the cries of pain echoed through the oak doors leading to the mistresses room. Looking into the room one could see a body struggling against the hands of the mester and worn husband. Catelyn Stark's harsh breaths came out uneven as her body twisted entangling her in the already bloody sheets. Her pale hands gripped the head board tightly as the pain pulsed in her system. 

"My lady it is time." the old mester stated while the servant girls fanned her

" It's alright Cat I'm right here with you." Ned said gripping her hand

" It hurts more than it did with Robb. The gods have played a foul trick!" Catelyn huffed in pain

Turning her face to his Ned put their foreheads together " Your a strong woman Cat. You survived the winters, and gained the respect of the northern people and even married me." 

" Any woman would have to be strong willed to marry a man who bathes only when his wife refuses to kiss him until he does." she said smiling 

" Aye. So I know you can do this." 

With a confirming nod the first push started. After what seemed like hours of struggle and tears a soft wail could be heard within the warm room. Holding the babe with careful hands the mester cleaned off the newborn whose cries came in whimpers. Stopping to wrap the child in a soft blanket his eyes froze over the strange blemish on its' skin. 

" Is the child alright?" the mothers worried voice rose

Not knowing how to answer he remained silent. 

" Mester? Is the child of good health?" questioned the father

"M-y-y lord the child is....." 

Standing now in full attention the wave of fear crashed down on Ned as the old man turned fully to the young couple. The glowing new born daughter whose innocent eyes remained slightly shut revealed a small marking on her wrist. Crossing the short distance he could fully see the mark even if tiny was ruby red contrasting with the pale flesh.

" That cannot be.." 

" Ned what is it?" Catelyn now in fear

Turning to her his face was confused as he uttered the words that would forever seal the child's fate. 

" She has the mark of the three dragon heads." 

As the room grew silent one could swear in the distance a blood curdling roar could be heard through the winds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winterfell gets a strange visit from the ones dressed in black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> Sorry about not being able to release a new chapter time has been getting passed me as holidays came and went but now I finally got time to sit down and write a little! 
> 
> Without further delay here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Sansa Stark

Silence. 

The forest once buzzing with animal activity and life now was mute as everything was covered in nothing but white. The only sounds heard was that of birds and the ice breaking in the creek as it was still to early to be entirely froze over. Looking to the left blue eyes caught a slight glimpse of black fur. Shifting in the bush it was easier to see the group of direwolf pups playing in the snow banks completely unaware of any presence. Except when counting two were missing. 

Heaving a sigh the figure shimmed out of their hiding spot slowly. Turning around back towards home the figure meant red and brown eyes. Two of the six pups sat staring straight back at the caped figure wagging their tales. 

" Here I was thinking I was going to escape today." the figure took of the hood of the cape revealing a young girl

Sansa Stark the second eldest of the house Stark never did anything that would get her in trouble. As the the oldest girl her parents always made sure to strike it into her brain of being a role model sort for her siblings. Sewing and practicing to be a lady was the only world she would allow her self to be apart of. That was until the last week of the northern summer when she was riding her horse she came to the scene of a dead direwolf. The poor creature lay in a tangled mess of blood and its innards coming out the surprising part though was when the wolf started making whining noises. Getting down from her horse and to the corpse it was easy to see a group of pups were huddled inside of the hallow stomach of their mother. Instincts kicked in leaving no choice but to take and raise the pups her self starting the love affair. 

As winter approached it was hard to keep the pups from being spotted as they wondered out her room during the day. This was how she found her self trying to let them go into the wild and escape before being spotted. Though it was easier said than done. 

" Alright then you can come home but no howling this time. Imagine the look on mothers face when she heard almost had a heart attack." 

Going to the clearing of the godswood to see if anyone was there she looked back to signal to the two and saw six. Defeated she signaled for all of them to rush to the wall of the keep. Looking at the back entrance no guard stood watch leaving it open to walk through. Finally getting to her bedroom door she hurried the pups back in until a voice called out her name.

" Sansa? Where have you been I've looked everywhere for you! Mother wants us in her compartments something about stupid stitching or what not." The youngest daughter said walking closer

With a quick shove the final pup and a quick slam of her door she turned.

" Why are you breathing hard?" Arya asked

" Breathing hard? Me? Dear sister I do think you must be seeing things now." 

" And what is that smell?" 

Panicking Sansa pulled her sisters sleeve " We don't want to be late now do we?" 

Giving a confused look Arya trudged behind.

 

***************************************************************************************************************************

Metal clashing against metal echoed in the court yard as two figures struggled to push the other from the makeshift ring. Quickly one youth pulled away in order to bring a swing from the left , yet paying attention the said victim maneuvered his foot allowing for the other to be thrown off balance. With a thud the boy fell unto the dirt ground. The victor posed his sword above the losers chest. The audience sitting on hay bails started cheering and clapping. 

" I believe that makes three to one. No?" Arya said gazing from the window seat 

" Dear I wish you could focus on stitching the way you do on mock battles." Sighed Lady Stark 

" Stitching is boring and girly, I would rather be a fisher then a lady." 

" It is a lady that is allowed to have a secure future versus that of a fisher my dear." 

" The fisher gets to choose his own destiny though a lady is trapped with her moronic duties and husband." 

Before the her mother could retort with a stern lecture Sansa heard a knock at the door. Thanking the seven for a chance to escape the tension filled room she rose to get it. 

" Pardon the interruption my ladies , but Lord Stark request your audience in the throne room." spoke the guard 

" Thank you, we shall be there soon." she said dismissing him 

" Oh, I wonder what could have happened now." sighed her mother behind her " Shall we go?" 

 

Getting closer to their destination Sansas' right wrist started to itch. Ignoring the feeling she followed behind her sister and mother until coming to a pair of oak doors. The guards announced their arrival opening the doors to the throne room. Lord Eddard Stark sat above on the perch of the marble black chair gray eyes holding a haunted look. The group of people took notice to their new arrivals and turned. Face masks hung onto their heads as black robes with fur tracing made up their wardrobe. The only characteristic one could make out was that of their hair color some held black whereas their counter parts had white blonde. 

" Ned? Who are these people?" asked Catelyn stopping 

" Those once thought to have been put into their graves." he answered

" What do you mean?" 

One of the figures appearing to be a women in shape moved towards her " The wolves howls have called us home dear good-sister." 

" Good-sister? Stranger who are you to use such titles?" 

" They call me a many things... traitor, dragon whore, she-wolf of the north, but you may know me by Lyanna Stark." 

Taking off the mask the women was shown to be a carbonated image of Lord Stark himself. Dark brown hair hung past the shoulders held in a braid , yet what proved her blood was the gray stark eyes that reflected her brothers in prefect resemblance. 

" Ly-anna?" Catelyn whispered in disbelieve " You died! Ned saw you die on a bed of blood as a fever took your life!" 

" I did die, yet it was the flame of new life that saved me." 

" Resurrected? Who? When?" 

" A mother may protect her children , yet sometimes a child can return the favor." 

Drawn from the miracle of rebirth of her once thought deceased aunt a heavy feeling began to take hold on Sansa as the burning of her arm grew throughout her body. Breathing began to cease to be easy as the pain pulsed. One of the masked figures lifted their head in her direction as if knowing her turmoil. Black spots danced in her vision as she felt her body sway leading her to crash onto the floor. The last thing she saw clearly was the figure racing towards her then nothing except black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthmarks and Truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys soooo sorry ! About not being able to update for a long time I was busy with school and finals and now that is over I hope to be able to update a lot more. Without more delay here is the newest chapter.

Unknown 

It was as if his body knew a secret that his mind had not caught yet. For when the great oak doors opened reveling his aunt and cousins it was not the great air of supremacy that surrounded them that made his blood stop, but save for the pair of sky blue eyes that did. A onslaught of heat started to work its way into his veins as if his body had caught on fire, but it refused to kill him just enough to daze the thoughts that edged around the mind. What was this witchery? Moving his eyes over to that of his siblings they seemed unfazed focusing on the figures of his mother and northern family. Was he the only one affected? Looking over to the girl again her face began to pale as her breaths began to become short pants. Then as if his body knew at that moment he moved quickly as she began to fall to the stone ground his arms securing themselves around her. 

"Sansa!" Lady Starks voice rang 

Carefully he picked her up in bridal style cradling her to his chest. The others flocked around them. His mother putting her hand to her forehead frowned. 

" It appears as if a fever has taken ahold of her" turning to her brother " Ned, fetch the medicine man and lady stark please show us to her chambers so we might make her more comfy." 

Nodding with a white face Lord Stark rushed from the room, as Lady Stark stayed close enough to her daughter as she lead them from the throne room. 

Arriving to the young girls room he shifted her body unto the blue silks. Sweat displayed itself upon her skin as her face scrunched up as if she was in agony. When the measter came to the room he was breathing hard from running as he carried supplies with him, settling his bag onto the night stand next to the bed the doctor reached to touch her forehead then checked her pulse. 

" My Lord and Lady do you know if Sansa ate anything? Or was exposed to anything?" asked the medicine man

" No, she was quite normal all day until suddenly she collapsed out of nowhere!" 

" Mmmm....quite odd then." Taking a breath he looked down to where her right hand was caught in a fist " I wonder.." 

Taking her arm he lifted her dressing gown sleeve exposing her clear white skin. However, it wasn't her skin that made him stare for it was the mark that blemished her skin that did. 

" As I thought..." 

" What is it?" 

" Her mark has in all words... grown." 

" Grown?" her father said in disbelieve as he came to where the measter was holding her arm at

From her wrist to her forearm the mark took the form of the body of a three headed dragon as the wings extended from side to side. It was the sigil of the old royal family, the targaryens. His house. 

Why did this girl from the north bear it? 

Sansa

After the black cleared from her vision she found herself staring at a sky full of grey and white clouds. Feeling the ground underneath her finger tips icy snow melted to liquid as she cupped it in her palm. Twisting her head she looked at her surroundings white land stretched for miles as the woods etched above and around her as if they were hiding from the winter winds. 

" Where am I?" 

While trying to carefully sit up pain shot up her right arm. 

" Ouch. Blasted arm." she heaved a sigh while settling it upon her stomach as she stood up. 

 

Pulling up her sleeve carefully her eyes widened. The birthmark that once was a tiny blemish now stretched upon her forearm making the creature appear bigger in size as the coloring once red changed to a deep coal. Enchanted by the mark it escaped her notice that a shadow from above seemed to circle around her. It started as a low screech as that of a poor bird being shot at by hunters, then the screech began to transform into a high pitch. Shocked out of her stupor Sansa glanced up to the sky to see a black dot flying in and out of the clouds. Camouflaged by the tree tops she hugged her arm and made her way to the clearing to get a better look. 

The pitch began to grow louder as she moved closer to the woodland clearing. Scanning the sky the dot began to descend closer to the earth as the tiny spec took the shape of a creature once thought extinct. However, the eyes could not lie as scales covered the half giant body with wings stretching vastly in the air it was indeed a dragon! Letting out a slight screech Sansa landed backwards as the dragon beat its wings settling to the ground in front of her. Once settled one could see the golden shimmer of its scales, and its massive claws on the feet. 

" Drag--drag.." she stammered 

" Dragon, my dear tis not that hard to pronounce." a voice stated 

Shaking her head the voice seemed to ring through in her mind yet again " Yes, I am addressing you Lady Stark." 

Staring up at the dragon she began to grow confused " Are... Are you talking? In my head?" 

" If, not me dear who else? The little squirrels?" 

" This cannot be possible." gazing up at the creature again 

" Ah. Though it does seem that way, however tis the reality of the situation." 

" How? Who? What!" she rambled 

As if annoyed the dragon shook its head and growled softly " We do not have time my lady for you shall be waking up soon." 

" Waking up?" 

" Yes. Now look here, there is a reason for the dragon mark appearing upon your arm when you but a babe born from your mother." 

" The mark?" 

" Yes, you have been chosen to be the decider." 

" Decider? For what?" 

" You shall be the one to either save or condemn not only human world, but that of the deity world." 

" Save or condemn?" 

All of a sudden her head began to get foggy as her vision circled. " I'm starting to begin to get sleepy." 

" My lady, you are waking. We shall meet again soon as the decider you shall be able to have more walking dreams until then I bid you a goodbye." 

" Wait! For I do not know your name? What does it mean to be the decider?" 

" My name is Feeyla." 

The dragon began to come out of focus as all of her strength sapped from her bones as the black took hold once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa Stark 

Warmth. 

That was the first feeling that came to her senses as the blackness seemed to fade away from her eyelids. Blinking away the sleeping sand from them she could see that this was no longer the wintery scene, for the room was basked in candle light. Taking a breath she moved her head slowly to the side seeing that she was located in her inner bed chambers. Trying to maneuver her body from underneath the fur blankets she finally was able to move her legs to the side of the bed. Pushing upward her legs wobbled a little before becoming sturdy enough for her to take slow steps to her door. Letting out a groan the oak door gave way allowing her to go out. 

This part of the wing was for all senses disserted as the only sounds were that of the outside. Once to the main part of the keep she could hear distant voices and what seemed to be music playing. Putting her tiny hands upon the twin oak doors that lead into the throne room she pushed until they opened slightly. Peeking one eye in she could see an numerous amount of people clanking their drinks together, as men and women twirled around the floor dancing. To whom was this party being thrown for? Why hadn't her parents awakened her to get ready? Letting out a sigh she pushed it the doors open moving in to the room. 

Her parents and siblings were surrounded by commanders she had seen before and some she had not. What peeked her interest was that of the strangers that sat opposite to her fathers left. A woman with similar eyes to him laughed merrily to something her father had said. By her sat a young woman with tan skin and black wavy hair that hung loose falling past her shoulders. The young man by her resembled her in the face yet held fair skin and white blondish hair that went to his shoulders. Both held what seemed to be violet eyes. Her arm started to lightly throb gingerly she gripped it. Moving blue eyes to her siblings her breath came in short as she spotted the stranger sitting with them. 

Black curls adorned his head letting a few strays fall into his stormy grey eyes, his smile showed perfectly whitened teeth. Underneath his tunic one could see the defined muscles hidden. Gods curse her, for he was other worldly. As if noticing her the grey eyes turned in her direction. It was as if fire moved in her veins as the burning sensation began to work its way all over her body, yet instead of being painful it felt lovely. Not knowing how her body began moving she began to move closer the table. Everything became muted for the only thing in the world right now was that pair of grey eyes that beckoned her closer. 

Once upon the dais she found herself in front of him standing. His smile was now gone as his face became covered in confusion. Her hand lifted without consent to him until her palm rested on his cheek softly. 

" Who are you?" her voice came out softly 

It wasn't till someone had grabbed her hand that the spell seemed to break. 

" Sans." came a familiar voice 

Turning her head she saw Rob the oldest of the stark siblings holding her hand now free from the beautiful strangers face. Blue eyes identical to her own stared at her with a hint of mirth and confusion. 

" Your finally awake?" 

" I.... don't remember falling asleep." she said honestly

As if over hearing her Catelyn Stark got up from her chair and quickly moved to her. 

" Oh, my baby you are awake!" her mother cried happily wrapping her arms around her 

" Yes, but mother I-." she tried before her father interrupted 

" You really had us worried, but praise be the gods! For they have not only returned my long lost sister, but my daughters health!" 

Everyone roared with cheers gulping down their ale drinks. 

" Lost Sister? ... Father Who-?" 

" Geez, Sans you sure scared mom and dad they were really worried." came Arya's voice next 

Brandon hitting Arya glared at her before saying " We all were worried about you Sansa." 

With everyone talking she couldn't get in anything she finally pulled away from her mother. 

When everyone stopped and looked at her she finally looked at the grey eyes again before asking " Who are you? And what is going on?"

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was after the last man left and the food platers were put away that the Stark clan gathered in her fathers spacious study room that the truth was settled. It had seemed that Sansa had been sleeping for about four days before she awoke. Her father explanied that they had tried everything to wake her up , but in the end the meister had stated that they allow her body to rest and she would wake up when she was ready. The strangers whom her family seemed to fully accept into their home were related to them by blood. The older woman was her fathers sister Lyanna Stark whom up till that point in time was thought dead. However, that did little to calm her nerves around the three young people with her especially the one with grey eyes. 

" And this is my sisters children Aegon, Rhaneys, and Jon. Your cousins." her father said finishing the introductions 

Seeing her aunt it was not hard for her to tell she was stark through and through however with her children it was different. They were different. 

Trying to seem non-skeptical she plastered on a smile and stood to curtsy " It is very nice to meet you all." 

" Likewise my lady." said Aegon taking her hand kissing it 

She felt a shiver go down her spine as if feeling eyes on her she quickly looked up to the youngest of the so said siblings. Was he scowling? 

Lightly laughing she went took her hand back not falling for his impressive charms. To this his brother slightly smiled. 

" Now that all the greetings and tears are done with , Sansa when were you going to tell us about the wolves in your bedroom?" Arya asked 

Eyes widening Sansa completely forgot to be ladylike " Oh lemon cakes!" she gasped " I was asleep for four days! Poor cubs!" 

" Relax Sans, we have kept them safe and sound in the pens outside." Robb stated leaning back against the chair

" In the pen?!" she exclaimed " They hardly would be able to sleep comfortably in that for they are too big!" 

" To say that we had any other choice would be an understatement, for they are dangerous young lady! I do not approve of you taking care of such things." said her mother sternly

Never in her life would Sansa Stark argue back to her mother , but they were not dangerous if anything they were her babies in a sense. 

" Mother, I love you but you are wrong!" she said quickly before opening the study door 

She rushed outside to where the pens were kept hearing little howls she tracked which ones they were kept in quickly. There they were, all six of them. All of them wagged their tails at her as she undid the locks keeping them inside. Once released she was tackled to the ground by the so said beasts as they licked her face lovingly. 

" Oh my, I am so very sorry for leaving you all alone for so long." she apologized petting them all 

Hearing foot steps approaching her she pushed the pups off her facing Robb who was puffing in and out of breath. Behind him came the rest of her family. 

" Young lady running away in the middle of a conversation, why I -" Her mother started 

" You cannot make me give them away." 

" What?" 

" Mother, Father, please do not make me give them away. Their mother was mutilated by a bucks horns and they do not have anywhere to go. They have become apart of me and they would never hurt anyone!" she pleaded 

Her mother shaking her head looked at her husband who sighed and walked over to her. The pups had sensed the change in the atmosphere and stood in front of Sansa as if shielding her. 

" Aye, little cubs I will not hurt her." her father said putting his hands up to the wolves 

The smallest girl was the first to react as she crept closer to the human as if inspecting him. Smelling his hand she pushed her black nose to it. 

" There see." 

The rest of the pups began to lick Ned as he laughed. Hearing his wife say his name he looked back to his daughter. Her blue eyes pleaded with him never before was he ever able to deny her anything. 

" Catelyn, look at them they are nothing but pups. And by what Sansa has said their mother was killed for us to pitch them back into the wilderness with the no protection would be selfish." Standing back up he stretched his hand signaling for Sansa to grab it 

Once up she smiled brightly at him. " Besides, dire wolves are the Stark sigil. " 

" Ned be reasonable how can she take care of them by herself!" 

" Well, by the looks of it there are six total." 

" Which means?" Sansa asked hopefully 

" Which means, there are enough to go to every stark child." 

Gasping her mother covered her mouth as the rest of the family shouted in joy. 

" I want that one." Arya said petting the bigger girl of the pack 

" I want this one." Brandon said reaching for the lighter brown pup of the patch 

So it went each stark child had chosen a wolf cub and likewise the cubs chose them in return. With the littlest female and white male left Sansa looked up to her cousins. The white pup started whining against her hold as if wanting over there meeting their eyes she let him go to them. The pup stopped in front of Jon looking up at him and wagging his tail. 

Jon reached down a gloved hand petting the pups head. 

Looking down at the last pup Sansa smiled scratching her ear. 

" What are you going to name yours." Rickon asked 

" Lady I think." 

" What about you?" Rickon asked Jon 

Putting a hand through his curls and meeting the pups red eyes he smiled and said " I think ghost." 

"Ghost." Sansa said smiling at him " Perfect." 

For the first time since the grey eyes clashed with blue there was no spell binding magic around them but the way he smiled back at her made her heart beat skip. For who was this boy and why did her body react to him this way. And when thinking back to her weird dreams, what was the decider?


End file.
